dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mystic Demiurge (3.5e Prestige Class)
Mystic Demiurge The mystic theurge takes the power of both arcane and divine magic and focuses on both of them, to the sacrifice of all else. However, only with age and experience does one manage how to truely master both and realize they are one in the same. The mystic demiurge has broken down the basics of both types of magic and found their fundemental abilities, and with this knowledge they can reshape either path to their liking. Becoming a Mystic Demiurge Mystic Demiurges are a logical advancement to mystic theurges, and any dual-casting class which takes both arcane and divine magics under their steed. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Mystic Demiurge. : 'Mystic Demiurges are proficient with all simple weapons, with all types of armor (light, medium, and heavy), and with shields (except tower shields). ' : When a new mystic demiurge level is gained, the character gains new spells per day as if he had also gained a level in any one arcane spellcasting class he belonged to before he added the prestige class and any one divine spellcasting class he belonged to previously. He does not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained. This essentially means that he adds the level of mystic demiurge to the level of whatever other arcane spellcasting class and divine spellcasting class the character has, then determines spells per day and caster level accordingly. If a character had more than one arcane spellcasting class or more than one divine spellcasting class before he became a mystic demiurge, he must decide to which class he adds each level of mystic demiurge for the purpose of determining spells per day. : A mystic theurge is capable of advancing more than merely spells per day. At 1st level a mystic demiurge can use the caster level of his arcane and divine classes to determine class level based effects which scale with level, such as the wizard's familiar or a cleric's turning level. It does not grant any other abilities not yet gained... a druid does not gain wildshape if he does not possess it first, nor any new animal shapes (though wildshape attempts per day increase), nor does a wizard gain bonus feats. : At 2nd level a mystic demiurge breaks down the barriers between arcane and divine spells, allowing him to combine the spell slots for use of either class. A mystic demiurge can prepare arcane spells in divine spell slots or vice versa. They remain their original type (arcane or divine). Domain spell slots cannot have non-domain spells in them, this ability only applies to normal spell slots. : At 3rd level a mystic demiurge gains a metamagic feat, as his knowledge of how to manipulate the magic he wields increases. : At 4th level, the mystic demiurge has learned to channel his power through the same ability score. If a mystic demiurge uses two different ability scores for each of his classes (such as wisdom and charisma for cleric and sorcerer casting) they may use whichever score is highest to determine spell DCs and bonus spells per day for both classes. : At 5th level a mystic demiurge no longer worries about needing to focus on advancing both spellcasting types to maintain his power. He may use the caster level of whichever spellcasting class is highest for both forms of spellcasting. The caster gains the Practiced Spellcaster feat which applies to both spellcasting classes. If the Demiurge already has this feat, the caster can add half of the other spellcasting class for the purposes of determining spells per day and spells known. : At 6th level the mystic demiurge can more easily utilize metamagic as it is just another subtle manipulation of the same magic source. Doing so is now much less of a strain for him. All metamagic feats now subtract one from the spell's level adjustment. (Feats that do not increase the spell level remain at +0 adjustment). If the mystic demiurge has multiple effects that reduce spell level, they do not stack with Meta Reduction. : At 7th level a mystic demiurge has dove into both types of magic and found the one base source of them all. From this point on any spell he casts counts as either arcane or divine, whichever is most beneficial. This means, among other things, that they can avoid arcane spell failure in normally arcane spells, or power items and feats which consume arcane spells in normally divine spells, regardless of the original source the spell was drawn from. Campaign Information Playing a Mystic Demiurge Combat: The msytic demiurge is a pure caster, and focuses on little else. They have a slew of spell slots to use, and thus can endure a very long time. Advancement: Any dual casting classes are good for the mystic demiurge, but those who obtain combined caster levels may be able to take a single spellcasting advancing class and not lose any power, once they have maxed out on additional spell slots gained by their classes. Resources: Mystic demiurges can be found with either groups of their base casting classes, often wizard and cleric. Unless prejudice exists within the base groups, they usually are welcome with either. Mystic Demiurges in the World NPC Reactions: Mystic Demiurges are spellcasters of greatest talent, able to spread themselves to many corners of the supernatural and control them all. They are seen as wise and talented individuals, the go to people when dealing with magic. Mystic Demiurge Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge Arcane or Knowledge Religion can research mystic demiurges to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Mystic Demiurges in the Game Sample Encounter: A mystic demiurge has sunk himself into necromancy, and with the power of arcane and divine magic at his beck and call his growing undead army is a terrible force to be reckoned with. EL 20: NPC Pending ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Prestige Class